Capto Fidelis
by Sparks2
Summary: *Chapter 7!* Oliver Wood meets his match in Sylvia Townsend, a girl he's never noticed before, but unwittingly falls for...
1. "I Remember You..."

****

A/N: Ok, this takes place during Chamber of Secrets (if you notice any ideosyncracies, point them out to me. . . I switched the time so I might have missed some)that's all you need to know, I think. Oliver's a 6th year, so's Sylvia, and hell, so's Davies. I know this is non-canon (I HATE anachronisms) but it makes my story SO much easier, so tough bananas to those who disagree). Percy is one too, as is Penelope Clearwater (who's also supposed to be a year younger). 

****

DISCLAIMER: All characters and places in this fic (except Sylvia "Sardonic Wit" Townsend) is the property of one J.K. Rowling

----------------

**__**

Capto Fidelis 

Chapter 1: "I Remember You"

Oliver strode down the hallway with Percy Weasley, heading towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. For once, he was early. Probably because Percy had dragged him out of the dining hall. He sighed. That Yorkshire pudding had looked tempting He clsoed his eyes for a moment, rationalizing how it would have improved his Quidditch practice, and was startled by Percy's voice warning him about---

__

Bang!

Oliver felt himself slam into something, and saw books scatter across the hallway. He bent down to pick them up, and looked up into the thing he had bumped into. An unfamiliar girl. A very_ attractive_ unfamiliar girl. 

"Er. . . Sorry." He said, flashing her a grin. 

She raised an eyebrow and continued to gather her books. 

"My name's Wood. Oliver Wood. And you would be?"

Oliver felt Percy kick him, then heard a fervent whisper. "Oliver, she's in _our_ year!"

The girl had evidently heard Percy and smiled. "Hullo Percy." She turned to Oliver. "Wood. . . Yes, I remember you. You used to cheat off me in Potions." She slung her bag over her shoulder, winked, and walked off. 

"Honestly Oliver!" Percy exclaimed. "Don't you even know anyone _besides_ Gryffindors?

Oliver shrugged. "Apparently not."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Her name's Sylvia Townsend. Ravenclaw. I assume you know her year now, and she's one of Penelope's friends. I've noticed she always gets high marks in Transfiguration, but mediocre in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Very nice, bright. . . I'm better than her at chess, though she and Penny have _always_ competed for high--."

Oliver patted Percy on the back. "Ok, Perce. . . _I get it_. Does she pl-"

"_No_. But she dates someone who does."

Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Davies."


	2. "Townsend, Isn't It?"

_ ****_

DISCLAIMER: (boring this time) All characters and the whole universe except Sylvia Townsend belong to JK Rowling. 

---------------

**__**

Capto Fidelis

Chapter 2: "Townsend, Isn't It?"

Oliver Wood's mind was on Quidditch. It really shouldn't have been. It _should_ have been on a number of things -- how he was doing miserably in Transfiguration, how he had a suspicion his girlfriend was seeing someone else, or even how the group of girls that usually followed him had grown bigger, for example. But no. Quidditch it was. He needed a new broom, come to think of it. And Harry need to work desperately on diversionary tactics. He needed to get the whole team practicing soon-- they had a match versus Slytherin in a month. Consequently, he wandered around looking for the Weasleys, and ended up walking into Transfiguration right after the bell had rung.

Professor McGonagall glared at him over the tops of her spectacles. "Mr. Wood. . . do try to be on time for at least _one_ of my classes."

He shrugged "It's not for lack of trying, Professor."

"Was it Quidditch, Wood?"

He nodded, suppressing a grin. 

A smile tugged at McGonagall's lips. "Sit down, then."

He sat, and rustled in his bag for a good quill, a bottle of ink, and parchment. Finding them, he pulled out a very worn copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_. As he set his things on his desk, he noticed the person sitting next to him was most definitely not Percy Weasley. He glanced up, saw Percy next to Penelope, then turned slightly, finally looking right into the eyes of the girl from the hallway. 

She arched an eyebrow at him.

Oliver grinned back. "Townsend, isn't it?"

"Wood." She smiled. "Glad to see you went to the trouble of asking Percy my name."

"Least I could do."

She put her finger up to her lips then, and inclined her head slightly towards Professor McGonagall. 

"Wood!" McGonagall's voice rang out suddenly. "Because of your lateness, perhaps you would like to enlighten the class on the advantages of the spell _Abutorus_ for defence against most Transfiguration spells?"

"Ah . . . well. . ." Oliver stammered. "It's good. . . because. . .er"

"Thank you for your valiant attempt, Mr. Wood." McGonagall looked crossly at him. "Anyone else?"

Penelope and Townsend raised their hands at the same time and spoke. 

"Because the word _abutorus_ means using a word wrongly--" Penelope began.

Townsend interrupted "--it changes the incantation." She turned to Oliver and smiled. "Chapter 6," she whispered. 

Oliver smiled weakly back at her.

"--into something harmless--" Penelope had continued.

Townsend's attention was brought back to the lesson "--but, of course, it usually works only on inanimate objects--"

"--but only when pronounced correctly--"

"--not A-_BU_-torus--"

"--but A-bu-_TOR_-us--"

Oliver realized the lesson was becoming a contest in who knew more about the chapter, Penelope or Townsend. He felt himself beginning to drift off.

He felt a sharp elbow poke him, and he started. 

Townsend sat looking at him pointedly. "Welcome back," she said simply, then turned back to Professor McGonagall. 

"I. . ." 

She shushed him. At that moment, the bell rang. 

Oliver sighed in relief, and turned to Townsend. "II was thinking about Quidditch." He said, by way of an explanation. 

She laughed. "You're all alike."

He furrowed his brow, confused.

" Quidditch players." 

"Aren't you _dating_ one?" He grinned and lightly punched her in the arm. 

"Everyone makes mistakes." 

He leaned in closer. "Feel like making another?"

She laughed. "What Percy might not have told you, Wood, is that Roger and I have been together since the middle of last year. And we're _quite_ happy." Her mouth became a straight line, and then she bent down to gather her things. "But you needn't worry about that. We've got to get to our classes."

And with that, she walked out very quickly, leaving Oliver amongst parchment. He looked down and saw notes in a very steady, even hand. They certainly weren't his, so he picked them up, and ran out the door, looking for her. 

She was with Davies. 

Oliver cursed softly, then ran down the hallway. He reached her, and tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Wood? Did you need something?" she asked.

He grinned widely at her. "You left your notes in Transfiguration, love."

Davies glared at him, and began to pull Townsend down the hallway.

"Thank you." She quickly winked at him, then took Davies' arm and walked off.

"You're _welcome_," he called to her now retreating figure.


	3. "Good to be Single Again"

__

Oliver's turning into something I hadn't expected. . . interesting. Oh, and the title will be explained later on

DISCLAIMER: Everything relating to Hogwarts, the environs, and assorted characters (including one flirty Quidditch captain) belong to JK Rowling. A very sarcastic Ravenclaw who answers to the name "Miss Sylvia Townsend" belongs to me. 

-------------

**__**

Capto Fidelis

__

Chapter 3 : "Good to be Single Again"

Oliver walked to dinner in a daze. Who was she? It seemed as if she simply _apparated_ into Hogwarts. But she was with Davies, for heaven's sake! She had to have been there the whole time. It made him sick. _Davies_. Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. . . younger to boot, as well as big and hulking. Perhaps _hulking_ wasn't the right word, but it made Oliver feel better. Much better. He ran his fingers through his cropped hair and sighed. _He_ was a Quidditch captain too. . . 

Percy looked over quizzically. "Oliver?"

Oliver grunted. 

"What now?" Percy said "Quidditch not going as planned?"

"Sod off, Perce." 

Percy made a dissenting sound, and Oliver saw him get up and walk over to the Ravenclaw table. He leaned over, spoke a few words to Penelope, and sat down. Oliver could see Townsend eating quietly next to Davies, and Oliver watched as Davies put his arm around her, protectively. She leaned against his shoulder quite comfortably; her dark brown hair stood out from his robes. Finally, when Oliver could bear it no more, he looked away.

Percy walked back and sat across from Oliver, blocking the view of Davies and Townsend. "Sylvia says 'Hallo.'" he said. 

Oliver looked up. "Sylvia?"

"You affectionately refer to her as 'Townsend,' though I _believe_ she prefers her given name."

Sylvia, indeed.

"Ah. . . does she now?" Oliver began to grin.

"Yes," said Percy absentmindedly.

"Bright girl, she is." 

Percy nodded. "Good at chess." 

"You told me." Oliver set his goblet down, and stood up. He noticed Townsend watching him and he purposefully walked over to his current girlfriend--Allison. Nothing serious (she was, thank goodness, blissfully unaware of that fact). As a matter of fact. . . he checked his watch. It was about time he should be single again. 

He leaned over to a fourth year particularly known to be a gossip and whispered the news. News --especially news like this-- traveled fast in Hogwarts, so he knew the whole school would know in a matter of moments. The girl immediately leaned over and began to franticly convey the message. 

"(whispered giggles). . . Wood. . . no more girlfriend. . . (more giggles) finally. . ." was what Oliver was hearing, and he grinned. 

He would give it 10 seconds to reach Sylvia. 

10. . .

9. . .

8. . .

7. . . A few Ravenclaw first years began to giggle. 

6. . . 

5. . .

4. . .

3. . . Someone leaned over and told Davies, and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

2. . . 

. . Davies whispered something in Sylvia's ear. She looked up, met Oliver's eye, and gave him a small smile, all the while seemingly listening to Davies. 

Ah, it was _good_ to be single again. 


	4. "You Know She's Dating Roger Davies..."

****

A/N:_ Major thanks to the following muses_: **Caitiy**, for giving me encouragement and helping me with Oliver; **Allison**, for coining the phrase "Quidditch whore" and gleefully placing herself in my story; **Kim**, for hating Oliver and feeling sympathetic for Davies--you made me change it, it's better now I swear! To **Katie**, for reading it the way I meant to be read (hint hint Kimjust kidding) . . . thanks to **Ron**, my "poisonous chocolate porter monkey with a bus" (you'll get in the story, I promise!) and thanks to certain people that look like certain characters. . . no names here, heh heh. And I promise to try and make these longer!!

****

DISCLAIMER: Everything in this story belongs to Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I would like to own Oliver though, but I don't. Sylvia "I've dated lots of Quidditch captains" Townsend is mine. Oh, and the "devilishly good looking" line, as much as I'd like to lay claim to it so people would think I was witty, was said by Sean Biggerstaff (the actor who plays Oliver Wood in the film.)

--------------

**__**

Capto Fidelis

__

Chapter 4: "You KNOW She's Dating Roger Davies"

Oliver spotted Sylvia as she was leaving the Great Hall and ran over to her. As he came up beside her, he tapped her on the shoulder. 

She spun around, surprised. "Wood!" 

"Call me _Oliver_," he said with a grin. 

"Wood." She repeated, and took a breath. "Did you need something?"

He looked at her, tilting his head to the side, teasingly. "Just wondering if you heard the news that I'm. . . "

"I've heard. Have you heard the news that I'm still_ taken_?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's been mentioned a few times." 

"Take care to remember it."

Oliver gave her his most charming smile. "My dear Miss Townsend. . . need I remind you that I am devilishly good looking. . . and, as of quite recently. . . _single_?"

Davies walked up behind Sylvia at that moment and stared at Oliver for a moment. "Hullo, Oliver."

Oliver slowly grinned. "Roger. . . "

"Ready for your upcoming match? Slytherin, isn't it?"

Oliver nodded. "Bit nervous. . . you know how rough Flint plays."

"Aye. He banged us up pretty badly last year--I'll be glad when he's gone." Davies patted Oliver on the back. "Anyway, I wasn't aware you were such good friends with Sylvia." Davies said, bemused. 

Sylvia spoke up. "We _aren't_." She took Davies arm, glared at Oliver, and walked off, leaving Oliver aghast. He could see Davies looking confused at Sylvia. Why _had_ she reacted that way?

"See you in Transfiguration, _Sylvia_!" He yelled, then scowled. Why wasn't she responding to anything? He was a much better catch than _Davies_! 

He spun around, and noticed Penelope Clearwater walking up to him. (Percy followed a few steps behind). "Oliver?" she queried quietly. "Might I have a word?"

Oliver nodded.

"Stop _taunting_ Sylvia," she said. "I know you've just suddenly realized she exists-- and she's fond of you, but she's with _Roger_ now, and you're testing every ounce of her faithfulness to him."

"Why doesn't she just--"

"Break it off with Roger? _Think_ about it--Roger offers her security. If she were to leave him for you. . . then what? Gryffindors aren't exactly _known_ for their fidelity. . ."

Oliver and Percy stammered for a few moments before Oliver finally spoke. "Then why doesn't she go after. . . Diggory or something? Get her _fidelity_ from a damn Hufflepuff!" 

Oliver noticed Penelope hid a grin. "She already has--well, with Cedric anyway. Third year. She claims it was nothing. . . but. . ." She smiled slightly, then became serious again. "But that's not what I'm trying to say. The point is th--"

"Wait a moment." Oliver interrupted. He counted off on his fingers. "Diggory. . . Davies. . . soon to be _me_--"

"Optimist, aren't you?" Percy cut in.

Oliver waved him off. "Don't tell me she's been with _Flint_!?"

"Heavens, no! A _Slytherin_? Oliver, give her at least that much faith that she wouldn't stoop _that_ low!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Anyway, she's not a pure-blood; Flint doesn't give her the time of day."

He nodded. "Thanks for the advice, Penny"

"Just. . . be careful." She said slowly. 

He raced towards the common room, one thought on his mind-- Sylvia. He skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she said.

"Serum Caput" he said quickly.

The portrait swung open and Oliver ran inside. Angelina and Katie were sitting in two chairs by the fire, and he went over, and sat down, facing them.

He grinned. "Evening, ladies."

Katie looked at him and laughed. "Evening yourself, Oliver. This isn't a warning about Quidditch, is it?"

"Well. . ."

"Oh no you don't!" Angelina shrieked.

"Compromise," he said, "be ready _early_ tomorrow."

Katie and Angelina groaned.

"C'mon. . . we're going to be the _first_ team getting started -- We're going to win this year, I just _know_ it!" 

"We know, dear." Angelina said quietly, then slowly grinned. "But Oliver. . . you know you only come to us for two reasons --"

"--Quidditch, and the lovely ladies of Hogwarts--" Katie continued.

"So now that we've covered Quidditch--"

"--which girl have you set your sights on now?"

He sighed. "You know me too well."

"Who is she?" they clamored.

"Erm. . .Townsend. . . Sylvia. . . Townsend."

They both gasped and giggled.

Katie spoke first. "Forbidden fruit, hm?"

"You _know_ she's dating Roger Davies. . ."

Oliver nodded, and noticed Alicia Spinnet walking up. She waved slightly at Oliver, and Katie hurriedly leaned over and whispered in Alicia's ear. Alicia's eyes widened and she smirked at Oliver. "Well, well, well. . . aren't we _daring_?"

"To go after Davies' girl--"

"--though it would leave him free for the taking--"

"--Mm. . . Davies. . .--"

"--Quidditch captain--"

"Hey!" Oliver interrupted. "I'm a Quidditch captain!"

Angelina waved a hand, searching for something to say. "But. . . you're _our_ captain, Oliver." She smiled, slightly patronizingly. "You already have your own fan club--"

"--as do _all_ the captains--"

"--except Flint--"

"--no surprise there." Katie continued. "You don't need your own _team_ falling over themselves for you."

Katie and Angelina suddenly looked at Alicia and started laughing.

"That was _2nd _year!" Alicia protested. "Not anymore!"

Oliver raised and eyebrow and grinned at Alicia. "So _that's_ why you joined the team. . ."

Alicia hid herself in her hands, but Oliver could see her laughing. "Get back to Sylvia--change topics!" she squealed. 

"Indeed," Oliver said. "Let's get back to Sylvia."


	5. "Unbelievable, You Lot Are!"

A/N: Thanks to the usuals-- Kim, Katie, CAITIY(!!), a new one--Marin, and all those who've kept me sane. So sorry to those who have wondered where my chapters have gone, here's something to keep you happy.

****

DISCLAIMER: You should know by now that it's all Rowling's except Syl.

-----------------

**__**

Capto Fidelis 

__

Chapter 5: "Unbelievable, You Lot Are."

Oliver walked out to the Quidditch pitch--the team should've been coming out any minute now. They were noticeably absent. He swung his broomstick over his shoulder and looked up at the sky. The days were getting shorter--it was barely 4 and dusk was close to falling. 

He trudged over the muddy pitch as he made his way to the locker rooms. They were empty, praise Merlin--he didn't want another fight with the Slytherin team. He swung his locker open and thought about the day--Classes were certainly seeming boring--with the obvious exception of Transfiguration. He had slept through Lockhart's class (not a surprise), and was not looking forward to Potions tomorrow. Snape seemed to be in a particularly foul mood, and Oliver had put it down to either indigestion, or the Weasley twins. 

As Oliver finished and walked onto the pitch, he ran into the twins--literally. 

"Snape," Fred said, as an excuse.

They were noticeably out of breath-what had they been running for--or from?

"Erm" George continued. "Snape didn't seem to like our version of the Wit-Sharpening Potion--"

"--Wit-_Dulling_ Potion, more likely." 

So it _wasn't_ indigestion. 

"So we ran --"

"--had him on our tail for a while." 

George took a deep breath. "Never thought I'd say this, but we're pretty relieved to come here--"

"--safe haven--"

"--at least the air is."

Oliver smiled. "Get your brooms." He continued walking, and met up with Alicia, Angelina, and Katie, standing in the center of the field. 

They were all grinning broadly at him. 

"So, Oliver--"

"--because our lovely conversation last night had to end so quickly--"

"--we made this for you."

Alicia shoved a piece of parchment into his hands. 

Oliver glanced at it.  Ingredients for Love Potions. "Oh _real_ witty, girls."

Giggling madly, Alicia managed to sputter out a few words. "Don't be daft--the backlook there."

He did so, and saw a long list. According to the title, it was Things Even Percy Weasley Doesn't Know About Miss Sylvia Townsend. Oliver smirked and pocketed the parchment. "_Unbelievable_, you lot are." He shook his head. "Unbelievable, but _very_ helpful." 

Harry and the twins chose this moment to walk up. 

Oliver switched into Captain-mode. "Ok, all of you, up in the air!" he called out. "I want to try this new idea--Harry, stay high; Girls, get the Quaffle and head towards me; Fred--er, George--on their right, and Fred, guard Harry." 


	6. "Things Even Percy Weasley Doesn't Know....

A/N: Thanks to Katie, who wants her namesake (yes...) to have Oliver fall in love with her. Change your name to Sylvia, Katie, and your dream will come true. Hehe. Kim, here's a character with your name on it (and your opinion of Oliver). Cait, thanks for the suggestion about the list.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sylvia--who you now will know much more about--is mine, everyone and everything else is JK Rowling's.  
  
------------------  
  
Capto Fidelis  
  
Chapter 6: "Things Even Percy Weasley Doesn't Know..."  
  
When practice was over, Oliver walked back to Gryffindor tower with the rest of the team. As they reached the portrait, Angelina nudged him sharply and whispered, "Don't you forget that parchment!"  
  
With that, and Katie's babbling of the password (Ginger Snap), the portrait swung open, and they all trudged into the common room.  
  
Oliver picked a chair by the fire, and took a closer look at the parchment.  
  
Things Even Percy Weasley Doesn't Know About Miss Sylvia Townsend  
  
(plus basics)  
  
Complied by: Your Resident Gryffindor Chasers: A. Spinnet, A. Johnson, and K. Bell.  
  
1. She's a 6^th year (just like you, Ollie!)  
2. She knows who you are. (Did you say that's what she said when you bumped into her?)  
3. She's dating Davies. (All of us say again that you should take her so that at least one of us could have Davies.)  
4. She and Davies have been going out for almost a year  
5. Said romance will be year on January 23^rd.  
6. You have the following classes with her: Transfiguration and Arithmancy. (A word of warning --Davies is also in that Transfiguration class.)  
7. She thinks you're handsome (Maybe she can join you fan club! -Alicia)  
8. However, we've heard she thinks you're arrogant. (our theory is that she just mistakes your Quidditch-obsession with some sort of arrogance)  
9. She's a Prefect (too bad you aren't --that bathroom's pretty nice! -Angelina)  
10. So's he. Davies, rather. A Prefect.  
11. Her best friend is Penelope Clearwater.  
12. Favourite Colour? Sea Green. (she also writes all her notes with this colour ink)  
13. She gets along well with everyone, mostly, except  
a) Kimberly Brooks (your ex-girlfriend, remember? Ironically, you broke up with her for some reason, and she started going with Davies. Then Davies broke up with her, and started with Sylvia. Small world.)  
b) Marcus Flint (but who does get along with him?)  
c) Professor Trelawney (Sylvia hates any type of divination except Arithmancy)  
d) Snape. (Just kidding. Remarkably, she seems to get high marks in Potions. Maybe that's why you cheated off her.)  
14. Percy, Penelope and Sylvia all compete for top marks in the 6^th years.  
15. Her best subjects are Transfiguration and Arithmancy.  
16. She's mediocre in Herbology  
17. Her worst subject (but that's worst comparatively) is Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
18. She doesn't play Quidditch. (and don't even think about trying to teach her; apparently Davies' already tried many times)  
19. She does come to games. (To our knowledge, she has rooted for Gryffindor before! --when we played Slytherin. Otherwise, she's always rooted for Ravenclaw)  
20. She comes to Ravenclaw Quidditch practice on occasion. (mainly when she and Davies have something to do afterwards)  
21. She's half muggle--her mum's a witch.  
22. Her family isn't that well off--they're having a bit of financial trouble, actually.  
23. She has periwinkle-coloured dress robes (Davies bought them as a 6 month anniversary gift.)  
24. Most Hogsmeade weekends she spends with Davies--their schedule involves shopping (Dervish & Banges and Honeyduke's are mainstays) then warm up with butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks.  
25. She loves Chocolate Pudding-flavoured Bertie Bott's, and, oddly enough, Grass-flavoured ones.  
26. She loves Sugar Quills. (So do I! -Katie)  
27. She works in Flourish & Blotts over the summer break.  
28. Her wand is 8 inches, willow and unicorn hair.  
29. Apparently there was an amusing incident involving a misread incantation, Canary Creams, and Percy Weasley last year--you'll have to ask her for the details--it'll break the ice, we're sure!  
30. We think you have a good chance! Go for it, Oliver!  
  
Best of luck, and love always  
  
Katie, Alicia, and Angelina  
  
PS. Feel like canceling practice?  
  
Oliver set the paper down, a smirk on his face. Those girls were absolutely invaluable. He reached into his bag to pull out parchment to begin an essay for Lockhart (Please Describe Gilderoy Lockhart's Least Favourite Dark Creature)  
  
He sighed loudly, and suddenly, one of Harry's friends appeared at his elbow.  
  
"Hullo," she said happily.  
  
"Hullo, yourself...erm..."  
  
"Hermione Granger." She smiled brightly. "Working on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Hermione pointed to the parchment. "It used to be vampires, but as of last class, it's Cornish pixies." She held out a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. "This should help."  
  
"Thanks...." He managed. "Thanks, Hermione."  
  
She grinned. "Oh, and Katie Bell said you might want to know that Sylvia Townsend tutors me in Transfiguration--I'm not sure why you'd want to know, but..."  
  
Oliver laughed, and looked at Katie, who was, at the moment, giving him a thumbs up gesture and a big grin. He smiled at Hermione. "Thanks, love."  
  
Hermione scampered off as Oliver grinned to himself. Now, he had an excuse to talk to Sylvia...his Transfiguration marks were terrible... 


	7. "There Are...Notable Exceptions..."

****

A/N: This was terrible--and this was the former A/N: "read at your own risk. Or just think " ah yes Sylvia and Oliver must become good friends for the plot to make sense, so I'll just assume that, skip this chapter, and go to the chapter where Oliver will defend Sylvia's honor!" 

Nowit's not bad. (Yay for revision!) Read this chapter. Now. READ!!!

Oh, and also(everyone go to that link below.SO worth it..it's Oliver and the Weasleys)

****

Fried Egg #42--Thanks for pointing out that color/colour thing..I think I found the one you were talking about :p Also, very strange coincidence about the wand--I just pulled that combination out of thin air, so that's wildly cool.

****

Manda--thanks for reviewing MY fic--write more of yours, I'm really enjoying it.

****

Ziegod Lizski - Oliver is a total babe. For proof, go here: http://pages.nyu.edu/~amw243/gallery/artists/maggie_gryffindorboys.html In fact, all of you should--this is the most gorgeous fanart of Ollie and the twinssoo cute! o_0

****

Drowned Townie #8 - Hey Allisonlove the name (NOAH ROCKS!) muchos gracias (or should that be merci?) for the revieweek I've got to work on college apps..

****

Athena, **Darlene**, **silverdragon**, eveyrone else who's been following this fic, I love you all mucho!!! Te amo heheeh 

****

CAITIY!!! Whoohoo finally up (I know you've been bugging me) yay for innuendoI'm a regular mae west, aren't I? Mmm I'm proud of that one line hehehe (not exactly 'panting and sweating..') lovies! 

****

DISCLAIMER: 's all JKRsI just borrow 'em. (though I'd like Oliver. Please.)

------------------

**__**

Capto Fidelis

Chapter 7: "There AreNotable Exceptions"

Oliver made his way through the now-darkened halls towards the Ravenclaw common room. He had learned of its location a few months back -- a Ravenclaw he was dating was a bit too eager to tell him where she slept. He grinned. Hopefully, the password was still the same as it was last week

As he rounded the corner, he saw the suit of armor that marked the entrance. He strolled towards it, and stopped in front. 

"Academia." He said.

Nothing happened. 

"Ok'Eagle's Flight,'"

At the last word, the armor moved aside to reveal a doorway, which Oliver walked through. The Ravenclaw common room was about the same size as Gryffindor, with a few more study tables and quite a few more bookshelves. Currently, the large fireplace held the dying embers of a fire, and its soft light was flickering against the blue armchairs. 

Oliver looked closer at the chairs--was there someone asleep there? He took a few paces towards it, and with a shock, realized it was Sylvia. How convenient

She was sleeping soundly, the firelight glinting off her prefect's badge. As Oliver sidled up to the couch, he treaded softly. He placed his hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sylvia awoke with a start, and he held his hand over her mouth still, motioning for her to be quiet with his other hand. 

"Hush," he said. "It's only me."

She took his hand away from her mouth, and they simultaneously appraised each other. Oliver knew he looked the same as usual, albeit his hair a bit more messy, and he was wearing all black. Sylvia, on the other hand, was wearing her school robes, with the outer cloak strewn over a chair. Her hair was tousled, and her glasses were slightly askew. 

"Forgive my wonderment, Mr. Wood, but how did you get in here?"

"ErmI used to date Kimberly Brooks."

She scowled. "In that case, you must know the way to the dormitories as well."

Remarkably, he felt himself blushing, but willed himself to stop. "Not as well as you may think." He said simply. "Gryffindor's dorms have much easier access."

She raised an eyebrow and he mimicked her. 

"Well." She finally said. "Why then did you wake me at" she glanced at the clock above the fireplace, "one in the morning?"

"I need help in Transfiguration."

"Are you daft?!" she hissed, then took a deep breath, calming down. "My apologies. Admittedly, you came to the right place, however, couldn't this have waited until morning?"

"I needed to talk to you alone" he began

"I am alone at periods during the day, you know."

"Not since dating Davies."

"Do you have a problem with Roger?"

"Look, I came to ask for help, not give commentary on your social life."

She nodded. "Indeed. What sort of help do you need then?"

"Tutoring."

"You want me to tutor you?" She glared at the clock again, as if to remind him of the time. 

His tone turned pleading. "Look love, you've got to help meProfessor McGonagall's getting frustratedit's only Quidditch that's keeping me passing in her classand if I don't bring my marks up"

"She'll cut you from the team." Sylvia finished.

"Now you see my position?"

He noticed she blushed faintly, but before he could confirm whether she had, she sank into the couch and patted the spot next to her. 

"Sit down, Mr. Wood."

"Oliver." 

"Then I suppose you should call me Sylvia." She paused. "And now, if you don't mind, your tutor needs her beauty sleep."

"You're pretty enough now." He said. "And d'ye mean it?"

She rewarded him with a smile. "If you promise to work hard, then yes."

"Oh I most certainly will." A grin spread across his face.

"Now go back to Gryffindor before you get in trouble."

"'Twould be worth it. Sweet dreams, Sylvia."

"Er" she was taken aback. "Good night, Oliver." She walked up the staircase to the girls' dorm and out of sight. He took his cue and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

The next morning, Oliver's owl dropped a piece of parchment on his bread pudding. He fished it out of the syrupy mess, and opened it. 

__

Oliver--

Tutoring starts today. Meet me in the library after Arithmancy --I know it's your last class, and I know you don't have Quidditch today, so you'd better be there! You'll find me in the Charms section. 

Yours--

Sylvia

After Arithmancy, Oliver walked into the library, peering around shelves and tables. Finally he found Sylvia in a table in the back, under a sign marked _Advanced Charms_. He walked over, and leaned on the table. 

"Evening Sylvia." He grinned, then turned to the girl next to her. "Hermione."

Sylvia smiled. "You know each other?"

"She's in my house."

"So you know those in your _house_, but not necessarily your _year_." Sylvia said. 

Oliver winked. "There are _some_ notable exceptions, of course."

He noticed Sylvia flush slightly, and sat down across from her. "So what were you two lovely ladies doing here?" 

Hermione spoke. "Sylvia was just helping me with my Transfiguration . . . she says I have _potential_." She grinned, proudly.

"Are you. . .erm. . . done with the lesson?" he asked hopefully. 

Sylvia turned to Hermione. "Are we?"

Hermione turned from Sylvia to Oliver and back again. She nodded, and picked up her books. "Thank you, Sylvia, for all the help!" she called while walking quickly towards the exit. 

Oliver's eyes followed her out, then turned back to Sylvia. He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face, and he sat down across from her. 

"Ready to tutor me?" he said.


End file.
